


505

by DellPickell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliborn (Homestuck) Being an Asshole, Probably won’t continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellPickell/pseuds/DellPickell
Summary: John wonders into a strange cabin for a quick rest.





	505

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, this was done on my phone and I didn’t even proof read it so it probably sucks.

John’s breath was uneven and his foot slipped and the wet wood (he didn’t want to think about the wet substance he fell on). The soft tapping of bare feet was right behind him as his pursuer calmly followed John, his soft chuckle could be heard over John’s haggard breathing. Shakily, John got back on his feet and started running again. Before he could get his bearings John’s scruffy shirt was grabbed from behind.

“LET ME GO!” John immediately started to kick the large figure behind him.

“Of course I’ll let you go.” Caliborn’s voice dripped with sarcasm and he lifted the small teen off of the ground. “NOT!”

He cackled obnoxiously. Everything about that laugh made John want to give that man a solid punch in the face. Just by looking at Caliborn’s face you could tell everything about the man child was just a game to him, his uneven dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and red circles were painted on his cheeks. His suspenders were lazily thrown on like he was in a rush and his painted nails were glittery with an annoying clear glitter coat, a flashy name tag said the words ‘CALIBORN’ so John assumed that was the man's name.

Caliborn dragged John into the nearest room and threw him a random dog cage. The place John was in is a large log cabin, John just wanted a place to rest and an abandoned cabin seemed like the perfect place to rest one's eyes. Once the boy took a step into the wooden house John could tell something was off, in every single room was a strange arrangement of toys and weapons. In one room you could see a ball pit and red plastic slide and another room he could see more torture devices then John knew existed. 

“It's a bit chilly in here isn’t it?” The mans permanent grin widened.

No reply.

It seemed like Caliborn didn’t expect a reply, though he grabbed a lighter and a piece of paper. Throwing some old dry logs into a fire pit, Caliborn lit the paper on fire, throwing the paper in the pit. Some of the logs bark caught on fire and after a few minutes, a small fire started. John saw Caliborn poke the fire lightly with a fire poker, wait no… it was an iron brand. 

His heart started beating very rapidly, looking at the symbol on the end of the stick John noticed an unfamiliar shape. The skull like symbol started to grow red hot as it was stuck into the middle of the flames.

“This is going to be very fun, having my own little pet with my own little brand on it!” 

“Y-you can’t do this! I have a family that will come looking for me!” John’s arms and legs were shaking and he his face was getting damp with sweat.

“Boy, you know this as well as I do that no one comes this deep into the wood unless they are looking to get mauled by wolves, especially in this time of year.” The figure of the man was a silhouette against the warm light of the fire.

Caliborn started to walk towards John, once reaching the cage he threw off the lock and grabbed John’s arms. Struggling with all of his strength, John was forced into leather shackles connected to the wall. His hands struggled to lessen the bonds but they stayed tight against his wrist.

Panicking he tries to calm down by remembering his dad’s face, however that was quickly broken as the sound of Caliborn turning towards the fire. John’s mind reeled as he frantically started looking for a way out, his eyes darting to one corner of the room to the next. John found a small scalpel on a table near him, kicking off his shoes so he could try to get the item with his feet. However his plans were stopped as Caliborn strides toward the boy, wicked grin still plastered on his face.

“Now my pet we are going to give you a little brand, I promise it will be over quickly.” His shirt was lifted to expose the soft flesh of John’s stomach. The hot brand was raised towards the middle of his abdomen. 

“P-please don’t do this.” He looked away and closed his eyes. As hard as he tried to keep them down tears lazily trailed down the side of his face like snakes. 

“Aw don’t look away, I won’t get to see your sickening blue eyes full of fear.” His voice mocked John. “Why don’t you tell me your name?”

John shook his head vigorously, refusing to speak or look at him. The brand got dangerously close to John’s flesh, he gasped “JOHN! I-it’s John…” his voice trailed away and he slowly looked at the large man.

Blistering heat immediately erupted against his stomach and John tore his voice as he screamed loudly. The smell of burning flesh wafted into the room, after a few seconds of pure agony the brand was removed and John cried into his chest. The pulsing pain from his abdomen was unbearable, and whenever he sobbed it shook the smoking wound agonizingly. 

“SEE THAT WASN’T SO BAD!” Caliborn erupted into shrill laughter at John’s pain.

Soon after that John passed out into a restless slumber.


End file.
